It is not always possible when handling liquids, for example in testing laboratories and during sampling for the purpose of quality control and similar applications, to prevent loss of material due to overflow or overdosing. During filling and decanting operations, liquids are spilled which require cleaning effort that causes more or less problems depending on the quality of the liquids. In general, funnel devices are the customary tools used when decanting. They are available as simple funnels, such as are known from household use, as well as, for example, so-called bottle top dispensers (e.g. by the Bürkle company, Bad Bellingen). Commercially available, so-called all-purpose funnels generally have an unobstructed outflow, i.e. it is not possible to selectively shut off a liquid in the funnel container. The liquid runs out until the funnel is empty. To prevent this, during filling operations, an operator must hold the container to be filled, while he or an assistant simultaneously operates the spigot of the dispensing container. There is a risk in this case of losing liquid due to spillage.
Specified workflows as part of quality assurance and within testing laboratories also include manual activities in the form of simple filling operations which require particular dexterity. Attention should also be paid to the safety aspect when decanting “critical”, that is to say hazardous liquids, e.g. leaches or acids. Customary funnels have no shutoff function for keeping the liquid in the funnel or metering it from the funnel in the event that the decanting process needs to be stopped.